one_piece_mangafandomcom-20200213-history
Little Garden Arc
The Little Garden Arc is the ninth story arc in the One Piece manga. It is the third arc in the Alabasta Saga, chronicling the group's stop at a prehistoric island and their battles with four of the Baroque Works officers. Little Garden is the second island the Straw Hat Pirates encounter in the Grand Line. It is a summer island, which is barren of life besides dinosaurs and two giants named Dorry and Brogy. Summary A Grand Duel Between Giants and a Mad Artist With a newly acquired Princess Vivi on board, the Straw Hats soon find themselves on the island of Little Garden, which is a misnomer as the island is anything but little. It is stuck in a prehistoric time and teeming with huge dinosaurs and massive plant life. While Usopp and Nami feel uncomfortable leaving the ship, Vivi and Luffy decide to go explore the island. They soon meet Dorry, a giant warrior from the village of Elbaf who befriends them. A little while later, Sanji and Zoro get into a fight about who could get the most meat first. They soon leave the ship in search of animals they can use to win the bet. Left alone on the ship, Nami and Usopp learn why the island is called Little Garden. It is called Little Garden because of those who inhabit it. They are terrified when Brogy, another giant, shows up and decapitates a tyrannosaurus rex. He decides to bring them home with him, much to their alarm, under the impression he wants to eat them. Elsewhere, Baroque Works agents Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Mr. 3, and his partner Miss Goldenweek come together and reveal the 100,000,000 bounty on each of the giant's heads and it is suggested by Mr. 3 that they kill them, along with the Straw Hats. Back at Dorry's campsite, Dorry explains that he and Brogy are forever destined to continue their one hundred year long war, which was started over a reason Dorry had long forgotten (it is later revealed that it was a quarrel about their hunting competition which resulted in their exile from Elbaf), which inspires Usopp to fight for his dream of being a proud warrior of the sea. When Dorry and Brogy are just about to continue their bout, Dorry suffers internal injuries from explosion after drinking some of the Straw Hats' beer, which was tampered with by Mr. 5 and his Devil Fruit abilities. Dorry tries to attack Luffy, thinking he was responsible, but Luffy quickly beats him with his Gomu Gomu Rocket by targeting his stomach. Realizing that the god of Elbaf was not on his side, Dorry still decides to go and pins Luffy under a giant rock when Luffy tries to stop Dorry from going. While this is going on, Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek capture Zoro first, and then Nami after she is separated from Usopp while running from a dinosaur. After Usopp meets with Luffy and Vivi, Vivi suspects that Baroque Works is likely behind Nami's disappearance, since out of the two of them Nami is on their hit list while Usopp is not, and are also responsible for the exploding beer that injured Dorry. Eventually, Dorry lost to Brogy due to his injuries (as well as Mr. 3 using his wax in secret to make Dorry trip), Brogy noticed earlier a deficiency in his performance but was too late in identifying the perpetrators when Mr. 3 appears and imprisons him with wax. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine then succeed in capturing Vivi after failing to use Carue to lure her away from Luffy, which they realized they did not need to do since Luffy was imprisoned by the rock, and quickly defeat him, along with Usopp and Carue. Mr. 3 then imprisons Zoro, Nami, and Vivi in his giant candle set which will slowly turn them along with Brogy into wax sculptures. Just before Zoro can cut off his legs to break free, Luffy, Usopp, and Carue arrive to save their friends. However, when Luffy damages Mr. 3's giant candelabra after his feet are trapped in the wax, it only accelerates the process, giving Luffy, Usopp, and Carue less time to save their friends. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine then engage Usopp and Carue and all the two can do is run away since Usopp's Gunpowder Star is useless against Mr. 5, while Mr. 3 prevents Luffy's further attempts from destroying his candle set. Luffy is then brought under Miss Goldenweek's hypnotic control. Despite all attempts to free Luffy from the hypnosis, Miss Goldenweek continues to use her Colors Trap ability to re-hypnotize Luffy. Eventually Usopp, as he is dodging Mr. 5's Breath Blast Bomb, realizes the situation and uses his Flame Star to burn Luffy's shirt to free him completely, forcing Mr. 3 to form his mecha-like armor, the Candle Champion, to hold off Luffy. Once Usopp realizes that despite the density Mr. 3 makes his wax, it could still be melted away and though their friends' bodies have been completely covered, they still have a small amount of time left. Though the Mr. 5 team takes down Usopp before he could try to shoot the candle set with his Flame Star, Usopp gives Carue a rope with instructions to run around with it along the candle set. As he is taking the strain from Miss Valentine's weight, Usopp tells Luffy to set the rope (which he soaked with oil) on fire as it is the only way to melt the wax quickly enough to save their friends. Grabbing onto Mr. 3's hair, Luffy uses the fiery portion of it to light the rope. Once the candle set is destroyed, Nami and Vivi defeat Miss Valentine. Before Mr. 5 could shoot Vivi, Usopp tricks Mr. 5 into eating his Tabasco Star and is saved by Zoro before an angry Mr. 5 can kill him. Meanwhile, Luffy and Carue pursue the Mr. 3 team, and though Mr. 3 tries to trick Luffy by creating clone statues of himself, Luffy through sheer instinct knocks him out, while Carue defeats Miss Goldenweek. After the Battle Meanwhile, Sanji enjoys tea in Mr. 3's candle house and receives a call from Mr. 0 (referred to by other parties as Crocodile) who mistook him for Mr. 3. He is ordered to go to Alabasta (later revealed to be a ploy to make assassinating him easier for Mr. 2) by way of the Eternal Pose which is being sent by the Unluckies, Mr. 13 and Miss Friday, who attack Sanji and are defeated upon making the delivery. Dorry turns out to be okay as he was only knocked out due to both his sword and Brogy's axe being dulled from being constantly used over the last century. Once Sanji returns, Dorry and Brogy bid farewell to the Straw Hats by slaying Island Eater, a giant goldfish who eats ships leaving the island, sacrificing the remains of their weapons in the process. With that the Straw Hats head for Alabasta using the Eternal Pose they got from the Unluckies. Story Impact *Little Garden Arc introduces the second non human race of One Piece: the giants, and their country Elbaf. Usopp is really impressed by these warriors and wishes he could become such a brave one himself and has decided to visit Elbaf someday. * It was during this arc that Nami got bitten by a bug that will make her sick during the next arc. * Usopp's friendship with the giants would play a vital role during the battle at Enies Lobby in the Enies Lobby Arc when he meets Kashi and Oimo, and he helps convince to join their side due to the World Government lying to them about Dorry and Brogy's fate. *It also introduces two more members of Baroque Works - Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek, the former whose Devil Fruit powers are the ability to make and manipulate wax. *This is also an arc where Vivi learns more about the crew and shows more and more signs of friendship (ex: when she wonders about Luffy's behavior after he had been trapped by Dorry in Chapter 119, when Zoro and Nami stop worrying once Luffy appears in Chapter 123, when she hugs Sanji after he recovers the Eternal Pose in Chapter 128). *This story arc is also the first to mention Nami and Usopp being the weakest of the crew. They realize this after being the only ones left behind on the Going Merry. *Since they remained at Little Garden during the Alabasta Arc, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine would end up journeying to free a number of their fellow Officer Agents being held captive after their arrest in Alabasta during the manga mini-arc Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" except for the ones that would be seen again during the Impel Down Arc. *Mr. 3 is targeted by Mr. 0 for failing his mission and because Sanji posed as the agent before any of the agents had formally met their boss or had contact with him, which made Mr. 0 think Mr. 3 betrayed him. *Zoro and Sanji have an argument about collecting dinosaur meat which sparks their long-lasting rivalry. *The Unluckies are both defeated and later caught by the Marines, after which both of them sell out their organization by drawing composite sketches of the agents for a bribe of food. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation fr:Arc Little Garden es:Arco_de_Little_Garden it:Saga di Little Garden Category:Story Arcs